


One Lucky Man

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [2]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Kissing, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Sexy Alan, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: After the play of Seminar, (Y/N) shows Alan just how lucky he is.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	One Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

Alan Rickman and James Bateman exit through the backstage door of _Seminar_ together. A small crowd is already waiting and loud screaming can be heard coming from fangirls.

"Good luck," James says to Alan and pulls the hood from his jacket over his head, trying to disguise himself.

"Wait, you're not..." Alan starts, but James cuts him off with a wave.

"G'night, Alan."

Alan sighs inwardly. It's not that he doesn't want to sign autographs, it's just that the fans sometimes get too much. Alan is a very reserved and mellow person and standing in front of a screaming crowd, each person trying to get his attention by shouting his name or asking for a photo can be quite overwhelming.

It's 10 pm, it's cold and all Alan wants to do is find his wife, go home and cuddle in front of the fireplace, but alas, Alan takes out his trusted Sharpie and heads toward the crowd.

He knows his wife, (Y/N), will be okay. She usually sits in the crowd with friends of theirs instead of being backstage with Alan. She respects his pre-show rituals and knows he likes to be alone in his thoughts before a stage performance.

Security will escort her out through the front door away from the crowd. (Y/N) isn't shy and crowds don't usually bother her, but screaming fans and flashing cameras is enough to unnerve even the best of people. She'll either be in the awaiting rental car already or she'll stand a few steps away from the crowd always making sure Alan returns to her safely.

After about 7 minutes of selfies and signed playbills, Alan's hand starts to cramp and he tells the last few fans this will be his last for tonight. While looking down and not paying much attention to faces Alan moves to the last fan against the metal railing.

"May I have an autograph, please... _sir,_ " the person says seductively in a low whisper.

Alan's chestnut eyes shoot up only to be met with the mischievous pair of chocolate brown orbs belonging to his wife.

He smirks devilishly and replies in his deep velvety voice, "with pleasure."

He signs her playbill and waves goodbye at the crowd. The crowd gives a final cheer as Alan laces his fingers with (Y/N)'s as they stroll toward the awaiting car.

Once the driver of the Jaguar pulls up in front of the large estate home Alan opens the car door for (Y/N). As she steps out of the car he leans down and whispers close to her ear.

"It's about time I get you out of that dress."

A cold, sensual shiver runs down (Y/N)'s spine before she stands on her tiptoes and presses a soft kiss to Alan's cheek.

"Agreed," she replies low and huskily.

The house is still dark. Alan shuts the door as (Y/N) is about to reach for the light switch.

"Leave it," Alan growls and crashes his lips against hers in the dark, claiming his dominance.

She stumbles backward and Alan presses her firmly against the wall of the foyer, lifting her thigh to encircle his waist. He leaves a burning trail of kisses down her neck and (Y/N) hums in hot pleasure.

She can already feel his manhood growing harder against her core. Alan is usually the perfect gentleman - polite and calm - but he's very passionate when it comes to matters of the bedroom.

There's just something about (Y/N) that makes Alan want to jump her bones every time he is near her. Even after five years of marriage and ten years of being acquainted, the burning desire for each other doesn't seem to vanish.

(Y/N)'s one hand is raking through Alan's already thinning silver hair while her other hand is quickly trying to undo his buttons and rid him of his shirt. With skilled fingers Alan undoes the zip on her dress and lets go of her leg causing the dress pools around her ankles, nipples erect.

"Naughty girl," Alan growls upon noticing (Y/N)'s lack of undergarments.

His mouth envelopes one of her sagging breasts, his tongue lapping at the tight bud. (Y/N) moans in ecstasy. She palms his manhood hard and Alan hisses out in pleasure.

"I need you. Now," she demands.

Although it is pitch black and Alan can't see her face he knows her pupils are blown wide with desire and pure lust. He reaches between her naked legs, rubbing at her clit, and feels her juices already flowing freely.

 _No foreplay will be needed tonight,_ he establishes to himself.

(Y/N) unbuckles his brown leather belt hastily, unzips him and pulls out his thick and throbbing member. Alan might be self-conscious about his large manhood as the huge bulge is always evident in the paparazzi's photographs, no matter how loose his pants are, but his wife has never complained.

She gives it a few strokes with her soft warm hand as he claims her collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He knows she'll have objections to that in the morning. He takes himself in hand and positions in front of her entrance.

"Ready?" he drawls in a low voice.

"Always...." she whispers seductively while sucking on his earlobe.

He enters her slowly, allowing her tight pussy to adjust to his size. She holds her breath and releases it again with a hiss. She grabs his buttocks and pushes forward. He takes the cue and slowly, _slowly_ starts to thrust deep inside her. The burning sensation along with a feeling of euphoria is addicting and something she can never explain to anyone.

The pain is always there even after their first marriage night together. Alan might not have been a virgin on their wedding night, but he did abstain since his first time. He was not skilled back then, but during their five-year marriage, they've learned and experienced new things together.

He knows how (Y/N) likes it. Sometimes rough and passionate, other times slow and not a sound to be uttered. Tonight is not a night for the latter.

(Y/N)'s voice is ringing in his ear as she screams out his name.

"Yes, fuuuuuck, Alan, yessss," she yells through gritted teeth with a raggedy breath.

She might be polite and a goody-two-shoes, but she sure can let go and Alan feels proud that he is the only one that can bring this side out in her.

While lifting her back up and wrapping her legs around his waist, Alan picks up the pace and slams into her harder causing her to ride further up the wall as he pounds her ruthlessly. He can feel her walls becoming tighter, but she's not there yet. _No_. He knows she needs extra stimulation.

(Y/N) is clinging on for dear life, both arms wrapped strongly around his shoulders, her face in the crook of his neck, now and then biting down on his flesh. Alan lets out a guttural moan as pain meets pleasure.

(Y/N) knows she's not allowed to leave marks as his recent filming requires him without a shirt, so she quickly releases his soft skin from between her teeth.

While still pounding into her Alan deftly feels her folds and positions his three most middle fingers where he knows her g-spot area to be located.

While pounding her faster, _faster_ , he rubs her area and can feel her tightening around his throbbing penis. _She's close_. He too. He can feel the white-hot pleasure burning low in his groin, tingles running up his spine. She makes him feel like a twenty-year-old man again.

"Jesus, ffffuck, Alan!! I'm cumming," she squeals and with that she is thrown over the edge, reaching her climax.

Hot watery liquid squirts out of her as she clenches down tight around him. _Painfully tight_.

With every thrust her juices squirt out of her, begging to be fully released. He can't take it much longer and with one last deep thrust and a long loud moan he spills his warm seed inside her.

For an older gentleman he still produces semen like a teenage boy and his load completely empties inside her after some time almost sending her over the edge again with each throbbing squirt.

They stay like that for a few moments, sweaty, panting. Her legs still wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulders. He kisses her forehead out of respect and gingerly pulls out of her.

A mix of her womanly juices and his white seed flows out of her like a waterfall down her legs and onto the wooden floor.

She laughs heartedly still coming down from her high.

"Shit, when last did we have sex like that?!"

Alan snorts and replies, "last night."

"Oh yeah. I'm one lucky woman."

"And I'm one lucky man," he replies proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you've read this far thank you VERY much ❤️
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction/oneshot writing. (Please excuse all the commas and tenses mistakes LOL) English is not my native language. I started writing Alan Rickman Oneshots because every time I read a oneshot book and start enjoying it, the author hasn't updated since 2015 or something. I always send in requests to other authors, but my suggestions have only been used once. Therefore, I decided enough is enough and I will write my own shit.
> 
> I'm planning on writing more. I currently have two more oneshots in my memo pad which I'm only going to publish if this one does well. So let me know, please 😉 This is only a preview of what's to come. I'm open to requests or one-liners of you guys want to see those featured in these oneshots.
> 
> I appreciate comments, likes, votes, and criticism! Please be kind, but honest. Peace out ✌🏻
> 
> H 💁🏻♀️


End file.
